To Prove My Faith
by Maister
Summary: A story about Aidou and Yori...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK…but I wish I did

**Author's Notes: **Read and Review. I know it's kinda of short but I promise the next chapter is going to be longer!

* * *

Standing in the open field was the highest vampire, next to the famous pureblood Kaname. This generation of noble vampires are being tested by their faith in the ancient vampire council. The test was set up by the council with the watchful eye of Kaname.

"So," said an older generation vampire, "you must go into these lands and find your prey. Do not go past the boundaries, marked by the mountains on the west, the ocean in the east, the desert in the south and the cliffs up north! Questions? Concerns?"

One of the noble vampires raised his hand, "How will we find our prey?"

"And excellent question! Young Akatsuki Kain." the older vampire said, "It is an easy thing to do. All you have to do is follow your instincts; but you must return here with your prey, _dead or alive._" having said this sent chills down every one of the young vampire's spine.

"Why do we have to do this?" piped Rima with boredom in her voice.

"Ah, another excellent question." said the old vampire, "This is to prove your faithfulness to Kaname, the council, and to test your skills on how to survive on your own without your parents money, glamour, or status. It is also to test if you are worthy of your parents title and the right to be a noble vampire!"

"Can we bring anything with us?" asked Ruka.

"Of course not!" earning him a high pitch gasp from Ruka, "If we let you bring things with you how will you learn anything and be worthy of your title of being a noble vampire?"

The older vampire scanned the younger vampires for any more raised hands, seeing none he continued talking, "Without further ado, I release you to find your prey!" and with that he pulled a trigger.

* * *

_This is so stupid! I know we have to do this? But haven't we proved our faith in the council and Kaname already? _thought Hanabusa Aido. Grumbling to himself he stopped and sat down by a big oak tree with a bunch of carvings in it. Looking around and not knowing what he was looking for he decided to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK

**Author's Notes: **Sorry!!! I'm so sorry! This chapter is even shorter then the last chapter T_T This chapter is mostly in the past to explain how Yori got here and why so in the future chapters there won't be so much flashbacks because they do take up progress in the story… Again Read and Review.

* * *

2 Year prior

"Mama! Papa?" whispered the 14 year old Sayori Wakaba, or better known as Yori. Darkness was all around her, her only guide was the wall. Reaching her parents room, she heard a sucking noise, the noise was unlike anything she had ever heard before. The noise didn't register to any animal she has heard. Panic rising to her throat made her shiver. Forcing down the panic she slowly and quietly opened the door.

What she saw she was so unprepared for.

There in her parents room stood a vampire eyes crimson red blood oozing out of the corners of its mouth, its nails long and sharp, its mouth hanging open exposed its fangs making Yori gasp.

_There are no such things as vampires? Are there?_ thoughts raced through her mind, each one having less of fact and more of fantasy.

"Hello little girl!" said the vampire, its voice sent another shiver down her spine, only this time it gave an effect on her. The voice made her go into a trance. Not a trance of shock but fear.

"Y…Yori…" her mother said faintly, "run… run…as…fast…as…you…can!" each word she said was a great effort and with a great effort she smiled before she slipped into total darkness.

Shaking out of her trance, Yori eyes blurred, tearing her eyes away from the scene she turned around and ran as fast as her legs could run. Never looking back.

"Wait! Wait little girl!!" screamed the vampire, "Wait!! Don't you want your blood to be sucked by me?!?"

Ignoring the vampire, who killed both vampires, she just kept running east. Seeing an abandoned barn up ahead, she forced her body to give all the adrenaline in her body to her legs and make a break for it. The vampire still behind her suddenly turned into dust, looking back she saw ice shattering into a million pieces.

Reaching the barn, she climbed up to the hay loft and settled into the old and very smelly hay.

_Mother, father… why did this happen to you? Why? Why? _tears that Yori had been holding in, rushed out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

* * *

"Yori, remember if any, _any_ thing happens to me or your dad you must…no have to run to the mountains east of here ok?" said Manami, or Yori's mother.

"Why mother? Nothing bad will happen to you right?" said Yori with lots of confidence.

"Oh but Yori you can never be to sure." said Jun, or Yori's father. Just walking in from the kitchen, carrying 3 cups of hot chocolate.

"Oh Jun! Don't scary her like that!" said Yori's mother harshly, then looking in the distance. Yori being very perspective decided to drop the subject and drink the hot chocolate her father brought her.

* * *

Waking up with the noise of the birds, Yori decided to follow her mother's advice go to the mountains east of her ruined home.

Stepping out of the barn, the rays of the sun shined on her skin and warmed her up. Looking back at the direction of her ruined home, she sighed and started jogging east to the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK

**Author's Notes:**We are now back into the present! Not one of my best writings but I'll make it better if I have the time but I just wanted it to end and hopefully leave something for you readers to hope for. I don't really like how I ended the story but maybe in the far or even near future there will be a sequel. Read and Review it!

* * *

Yori walked down to the big oak tree. This was the first thing that caught her attention after arriving in the valley. The scents that she now can identify herself by heart filled her nostrils. But one particular scent was unusual and foreign, something that she did not like. _This is strange. There has never been a sent like this in the 2 years that I have been here. _Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine what creature had a scent like this.

The image that came up on the inside of her eye lids was something she wish she could forget. The fateful night that she lost her parents to that horrible, beast in human form, vampire. It's fangs exposed, the mouth hanging opening dripping in her parents blood craving for more. It disgusted her and yet made her shrink in fear.

Now with caution, she walked to the big oak tree she marked with her and her parents initials.

* * *

Hanabusa could smell it half a mile away.

_I wonder if this smell is suppose to lead me to my prey?_wonder Aidou to himself. _If it is then this is easy and I can get back to the others by the end of tomorrow. _

Smirking to himself with his 'brilliant' plan he decided to play with it for a while.

* * *

Yori quietly approached the tree, and peered at the animal with the foreign scent. She gasped, what she saw was a blond teen… taking a nap in the middle of no where! She glanced at him and his clothes. _He looks pretty rich, with the type of clothes he's wearing. _He was wearing white pants, with a waist coat and his jacket had black strips of cloth running by the button holes, a red tie that was loose, and black shoes the ones for dancing and yet perfect for walking.

And yet in the back of her mind, her instincts told her to run as far away as she could. Then it clicked in her mind, he was a vampire! His aura and perfect beauty only made it even more clearer. She dropped the bitter-root flowers she was holding, turned the other way and ran back to the cabin she build.

* * *

_What the hell? Why is she running away? Isn't she suppose to come and wake me? _thought Hanabusa. _This is one odd girl! All well, her lost._

But a nagging feeling started to overcome him as the girl got farther and farther away. _Damn it! She's not that important! Why is this even important._ Finally his legs moved on their own and started to go into the direction of the girl.

* * *

Reaching the cabin, Yori stopped to take a breathe. _Wow! I never thought that I would see another vampire! Much less in this valley! Mother said that no vampire can get into this valley. I wonder why he could get in here? And are there others?_ these thoughts raced into her mind, but then quickly was dismissed.

Looking to the west, the sunset was beautiful, its yellow rays coming beaming out it tuned into a purple, navy blue, and orange color. All mixed together with perfect harmony.

* * *

Hanabusa followed the scent of the girl for some time now and it was getting stale so he was about to give up when his sonic ears picked up a crackling noise, like the noise of a fire. Stealthy he followed the noise.

He somehow ended up by a cabin, it wasn't very big, but was to big enough to be called a shack. It was well build but there were cracks and holes in it but it some how was warm enough. He circled around to the front, or what he presumed to be. Peeking in he saw a girl laying next to the fire with a very thin blanket, not even warm enough to keep her warm. Her back was facing the door so he couldn't see her face; something about the girl made his heart beat loud and his eyes turn crimson.

Her blood that flowed thorough her, smelled so wonderful that he couldn't put into words, but all he knew was that he wanted it.

_She will be my prey! And then I'll show those stupid councils how faithful I am to Kaname! _thought Hanabusa grinning to himself. Looking up at the moon he decided that that he would take her to back to the meadow, where they were suppose to meet 2 days from yesterday.

Quietly and stealthy, Hanabusa sneaked into the cabin without much trouble. _Ha! By this rate I'll be back by mid-day tomorrow!_Hanabusa allowed another grin to come on his face. Hanabusa looked at the sleeping girl, her frame looked so delicate that he was afraid to pick her up.

His heart started to beat fast, his hands started to sweat. _This is not the time to get anxious! Come on Hanabusa! Get in control!!! Keep your cool! _he thought, _why is this happening?! Is… is… is it this girl?!?! _

_No! _thought Hanabusa. He was the great looking and mightily strong Hanabusa, next in line for the Aidou title, and not to mention a very proud noble vampire! He can not be getting nervous by some human girl that he just saw, let alone talked to!

Pushing this thought aside, he quickly picked up the girl, she stirred. He froze. All you could hear is the sound of the crickets chirping.

* * *

_Mmm… papa's strong arms. _thought Yori. Then reality kicked in. _This is not papa's arms! _her caution took hold of her, slightly opening her eyes, just barely, she saw the blond teen she saw earlier today. _What is this guy doing here?_

Yori thinking the whole situation and all the scenarios ran thorough her mind. _He could kidnap me and then suck me dry and then I'll be able to join mother and father, or he could…he could…_not being able to think of any other scenarios Yori decided to play along with his games.

* * *

He quickly walked thorough the forest in the direction he came from. Dawn was coming quickly and he knew that if he didn't hurry he won't make it on time. The girl on his shoulder didn't make a sound at all. Sometimes he thought she was dead, but her quiet breathing, that could only be heard by sonic ears, would quickly disprove this. But the thing that made him want to hurry was because of the smell her blood was giving off.

It smelled so delicious, he just wanted to have it right there and then.

The sun breaking over the ocean, signaled that he can stop, because he only had about 5 to 5 ½ miles left before he reached the meadow. Gently laying the girl down against a tree he decided that he would not tie her up. _Even if I didn't tie her up, I doubt she could find her way back to… and even if she runs away I can quickly catch up to her._

Leaning down on another tree he finally drifted off to sleep right when the birds started chirping.

* * *

Yori woke up with the birds, chirping all around her. She yawned, then quickly remembered that she was kidnapped and her guard was up in a flash. _Where the heck am I?_ she thought. _It seems like I'm not near my cabin or anywhere I'm familiar with… _

Take a careful scan around her environment, she spotted the vampire. _He's so peacefully looking when he sleeps. _Then a sudden thought entered her mind, _If he's a vampire shouldn't I be dead right now? I mean don't all vampires drink blood whenever they can?_pondering all these questions, Yori didn't even notice that her stomach was growling.

Finally a griping feeling in her stomach brought her out of her thinking mode. _Hmm, I should go find something to eat._

Holding a couple of berries in her hands, she quickly ate them. Sitting back down Yori looking curiously at the vampire teen she saw that he laid completely still almost like stone. _I wonder if he is really asleep or if he is just pretending? How can he just sleep like that? Isn't it uncomfortable?_ Finally her curiosity got the best of her; she got up and walked over to the vampire.

* * *

Of course Hanabusa could hear her walk, breathe, and smell her. _I guess playing with her would be fun! _thought Hanabusa. When she got close enough so that he knew she would see him move, he slowly moved his arm to the side of his body, just to see her reaction. She just stood there. _Interesting... She isn't like any other human girl…_

After several times of doing this Hanabusa knew that she knew he was awake. Then his chest started to hurt._ Damn it! Not now! _he tried to push the feeling down, it went down but just slightly.

Near Dusk

His chest hurt even more. Hanabusa's blood-lust would not calm down whenever the gir- Yori was around. After learning her name he just sat there and occasionally he went for a stroll. Yori just sat there, this bugged the shit out of him but he didn't show it.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he needed blood and needed it badly. His eyes glowed a crimson color. He lunged for her neck. Lowering his head to her neck he caught a glimpse of her eyes. Her brown-golden eyes didn't waver with fear or even excitement, it was blank as a sheet of paper. He hesitated.

"Go ahead, I don't care anymore… just let it be as painless as possible." Yori said, without a hint of fear.

_What? This human girl wants to die? _thought Hanabusa. Raising his eyes to met hers, he saw grief, sorrow, sadness in her eyes, that weren't there before. He saw hints of fear, but what caught his attention in her eyes were the determination. In all his life he has never seen such determination in any girl, both human and vampires eyes. He was memorized, captivated.

His blood-lust quieted down immediately, almost as if it was afraid of Yori. _How can I take this girl to the council for who knows what? _

A nagging feeling that he's had, finally died. Trusting his instincts he let go.

Walking back to his tree, feeling ashamed and yet relieved, he started to get sleepy.

_What am I going to do with her if I don't have the heart to bring her to the council? _was his last thought before darkness overcame him.


End file.
